


Waking Up In Vegas

by Whirlwind



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, F/M, Fun, Humor, Las Vegas, camsten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whirlwind/pseuds/Whirlwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The group winds up working on a case that needs them to go to Las Vegas. In the process of one wild night: two people get married, one winds up with a wild animal in their room, and someone wins big at a game of cards. In otherwords, just a typical night in Las Vegas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up In Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> This was a blast to write honestly. It extremely dialogue heavy, because honestly I prefer writing dialogue over descriptions, plus I wanted to play up the groups usual banter between one another. I forgot how much fun it is to write Camille btw, especially when she's being sassy and shipping Camsten. Haha. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy. This one took me awhile to write.
> 
> Oh, and I know she's doesn't know this in cannon, but for the sake of this story, Kirsten knows Liam was hired by somone to go out with her.

"Vegas baby!" Camille shouted with excitement and her hands raised up in the air, as the foursome arrived at their destination. Linus joined in on her enthusiasim with a cheerful whoop or two of his own, as she lead the way to the hotel that they were all staying in.

Making their way to the front desk, they picked up their keys for their designated hotel rooms. As for the sleeping arrangements, Kirsten and Camille were sharing one room, while Cameron and Linus each had their own separate rooms. The reason for this being that, as much as Cameron loved his best friend Linus, he could not sleep through his snoring. He wasn't sure how Camille was able to put up with it. Because of this, Cameron had chipped in some of his own money just so he could get a good nights rest.

They were staying in a hotel that was also a casino for their recon mission for the Stitchers program. So the group decided to check out their surroundings and head over to the casino area.

Camille spoke up. "Our target isn't going to be here until tomorrow night, which gives us tonight to have a little fun of our own." She grinned. "So what's everyone's plans till then?"

Linus was the first to answer. "I think I'm gonna take in one of those magic shows!" He said cheerfully.

Meanwhile, all the lights, colors and sounds of the casino were already giving Kirsten a headache and she groaned. "I need a drink." She declared, already heading off towards the bar. "I'll join you!" Cameron said, quickly following behind her.

Camille shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I'm off to go play some poker. Mama needs herself a new pair of shoes, Jimmy Choo's to be more specific." With a glimmer in her eye, she rubbed her hands together gleefully and made her way towards one of the card tables.

* * *

_12 Hours Later..._

When Cameron awoke the next morning, his head was pounding and he felt completely exhausted. He let out a small groan of pain and rubbed his face, trying to wake up. As he rolled over to check the time on his phone, he suddenly felt the other side of the bed shift slightly, causing him to immediately freeze. He wasn't alone. Swallowing hard, he turned over ever so slowly to take a look at just exactly _who_ or even _what_ , else was in his bed. He was partially relieved to find that it was none other than a very familiar blonde laying next to him.

His initial relief of seeing it was Kirsten quickly wore off as his mind scrambled to remember what exactly happened last night that had lead to this. Whatever happened, he definitely knew alcohol was involved, but besides that, he wasn't sure what else. Why was she in his bed? Had something happened between them last night? Taking a deep breath, he took a quick peak under the covers, where he was extremely relieved to find they both still had their clothes on. It was bad enough that Kirsten already couldn't remember the first time they kissed, the last thing he needed was for them to have done something that neither of them could remember doing.

His blonde companion started to stir, slowly opening her eyes. When her eyes finally focused, she saw Cameron laying across from her. She stared at him blankly, occasionally blinking in mild confusion. "Cameron, why am I in your bed?" Kirsten asked cautiously. Cameron gave a nervous half smile. "I could ask you the same thing." He leaned forward slightly. "I can't remember anything that happened last night. Can you?"

Kirsten tried to think back to the night before but kept coming up blank. The last thing she could remember was her and Cameron getting some drinks at the bar. Everything after that was a complete blur. What exactly had been in their drinks anyway?

She shook her head, which made her feel the effects of her hangover, causing her to wince. "I can't either."

Just then there was a series of loud knocks at the hotel room door, and then they heard a very familar voice coming from the other side. "Cameron! Open up! It's me, Camille."

Kirsten and Cameron both looked at each other, sharing a silent agreement on what to do. Laying back, Kirsten pulled the covers over her and remained as quiet as possible as Cameron went to go answer the door.

Steadying himself, he reached for the handle and as soon as he opened it, Camille immediately burst into the room. "Cameron! Kirsten didn't come back to her room last night." The brunette stated worriedly.

Cameron made a quick glance towards the bed before trying to find a way to handle the situation. "I'm sure she's fine." He tried to remain as cool as possible, as to not accidentally give away what had happened and also in hopes she'd leave quicker.

"Fine?" Camille said loudly, taken aback by his reaction. She then squinted her eyes at him, examining his strange behavior. "Why are you calm about this? I would have expected you of all people to be freaking out over this and threatening to call the national guard just to find her."

Cameron stammered nervously. He never was the best liar, though he had gotten a bit better thanks to his line of work, but not good enough to fool Camille. Kirsten knew this too, so she let out a loud sigh, pulled back the covers and sat up. "I'm right here." She announced.

The brunette spun around and spotted her roommate in Cameron's bed. Camille looked between the two of them and quickly came to her own conclusion. She then smirked at Cameron and nudged him in the arm with her elbow. "Nice going, lover boy."

Cameron shook his head. "Nothing happened."

"Sure it didn't." She teased. "Hey, since when do you wear jewelry other than earrings?" Camille asks curiously, looking over at her blonde friend in the bed.

Kirsten scrunched up her face slightly in confusion."Huh?"

As she looked down, she suddenly spotted a gold band around the ring finger of her left hand that had not been there before. Her head snapped up to look at Cameron who quickly checked his own hand, where he found himself wearing an identical ring as well.

Camille's eyes widened and she brought her hand up to cover her mouth. "Did you two get _**married**_?"

Kirsten and Cameron shot each other a panicked look and Camille started laughing uncontrollably.

"Camille, this isn't funny." Kirsten warned, curtly. She was not in a mood for her roommate's usual games.

"But isn't it?" Camille teased with a tilt of her head and a smirk on her face.

Kirsten shot her an icy glare and her friend recoiled slightly before holding her hands up in surrender. "Okay, apparently not."

But before they could discuss it any further, Linus burst into the room next.

"Guys, I think we might have a situation." He told them nervously.

"Yeah, Kirsten and Cameron got married." The petite brunette announced bluntly.

"Camille!" They both yelled simultaneously.

She grinned at them. "Aw look, their acting married already!"

"Dude, you got married!?" Linus asked incredulously, turning to Cameron. "How could you not invite me!? I always thought I was gonna be your best man! Not cool bro."

Cameron let out a loud sigh and rubbed his hands against his face, quickly becoming exhausted by everything that was happening.

"What's the situation Linus?" Kirsten interrupted impatiently, hoping this would finally stop all the talk of their accidental marriage for the time being.

"Oh! Right. There's a tiger in my bathroom." The communications expert stated nonchalantly.

The other three tilted their heads and stared at him with a confused look on their faces, also trying to figure out at what point there lives had turned into some weird version of The Hangover.

Linus quickly explained to the group how exactly the wild animal had wound up there and how it related to the magic show he had gone to see. Afterwards, his face suddenly went stern."And if any one of you even try to make a Life of Pi joke about this, I will hack into your email and send embarrassing photos of you to everyone you know."

The group was fairly unfazed by the threat, especially Kirsten who knew her information was unhackable. But they decided it was best to just leave it alone, though Camille had to bite her tongue to prevent herself from making a joke about it, they already had enough on their plates right now.

Camille put her hands on her hips and looked around the room. "Wow, and I thought I knew how to have fun. You two got married, Linus has a tiger in his bathroom, and all I did was win ten thousand dollars playing poker."

The trio gaped at her when she mentioned the money she won.

"Did I forget to mention that part?" She added innocently.

After that, Linus and Camille went on ahead to the other hotel room to make plans for how to deal with the tiger while Kirsten and Cameron got ready to meet them over there.

Kirsten sat at the edge of the bed, putting on her shoes.

"So..." Cameron started nervously as he tried to bring up the elephant in the room, not to be confused with the tiger that was literally in the other room only a few doors down.

"What?" Kirsten asked plainly, as she adjusted her socks. Cameron gestured to the ring on his finger by tapping it as he held up his hand. The blonde shrugged her shoulders and got up, ready to leave.

"Kirsten, we need to talk about this!" Cameron called out to her as she started heading out the door.

She turned back around to look at him. "And we will, after we get the tiger out of Linus' bathroom."

Cameron let out a frustrated sigh and followed after her down the hall to his freind's room.

* * *

It took awhile, but the foursome eventually managed to somehow remove the tiger from the bathroom with some help from animal control. They also realized that nothing sobers you up as fast as trying to not get mauled by a tiger does. All they could hope for now was that Maggie would never hear about what happened.

Afterwards, Kirsten headed back with Cameron to his room to collect some of her things. As she did so, Cameron crossed his arms and waited expectantly for them to have the conversation she had been putting off.

Kirsten sensed what he wanted and gave a simple shrug before answering. "We'll just get it annulled and be done with it as soon as possible. Like this whole thing never." Her words stung and he recoiled slightly. Sure, he wanted to get this cleared up too, but the way she spoke of it like it was something she wanted to quickly forget cut him deeply.

Unable to look her in the eyes, he kept his gaze on the floor."Is the idea of being married to me really that terrible?" He couldn't hide the hurt in his voice when he quietly asked her the question.

Kirsten's eyes widened and her expression softened as she realized why he was so upset. She shook her head. "No. It's... It's not that."

Cameron let out an exasperated sigh, still not understanding. "Then what? What is it?" He pleaded.

She let out a loud huff and threw up her hands. "It's me alright! Look, the only reason Liam proposed was because that was the mission he was assigned, our entire relationship was a sham. I'm not exactly wife material or the type of girl guys want to marry. You're already stuck with me because of work, I didn't want you to have to be stuck with me this way too. So I thought the quicker we get it over with, the better it would be for you."

A look of bewilderment crossed Cameron's face. "That's what's been bothering you? You think that I feel like I'm stuck with you?" He gave a laugh of disbelief and shook his head. "Believe me Kirsten, that couldn't be further from the truth."

He walked over to her and placed his hand on her arm, causing her to look up at him. "I have never once felt stuck with you, alright? I'm with you because I _want to_ , because I _like_ being around you. Sure you frustrate me and annoy me sometimes, but even still, those are all the things I love about you."

Kirsten blinked a moment. _'Love?'_ The word threw her off slightly. But she quickly convinced herself that he didn't mean it in the romantic sense and instead likely meant it more in the way a person says: "I love tacos." Even still, she felt a strange warmth in her chest for some reason.

Cameron smiled. "Well figure this out together okay?" He gave her arm a comforting squeeze and Kirsten nodded, feeling much better about the situation.

Just then, Cameron's stomach let out a distinctive growl of hunger which caused the two of them to chuckle. "I don't know about you, but I could really go for some food." He said sheepishly.

Kirsten nodded in agreement. "Same here. Want to check out the restaurant downstairs?"

"Sounds good. Lead the way, Mrs. Goodkin." Cameron teased playfully. She turned back to look at him and shook her head as she laughed as they locked up and headed down the hallway.

* * *

After a bit of research, it turned out that the Elvis who had married them, because it's always an Elvis when you're in Vegas, was not ordained, making their accidental drunken marriage null and void. Along with that, the gang completed another successful mission and were ready to head back home.

Kirsten stared down at her hand as she waited in the lobby. She wasn't sure why, but she felt a little sad removing the ring from her finger. Since she was a child, she always said she never wanted to get married, but now, she wasn't so sure if she felt the same. She had always thought marriage was something you had to do in order to be happy. But she had realized you could be happy without being married, then again, you could be both too.

"Well I guess I can't call you Mrs. Goodkin anymore." Cameron joked as he came up beside her, pulling her out of her thoughts. She laughed and rolled her eyes at him. "I guess not."

Kirsten started walking on ahead and Cameron stayed where he was at for a moment, just watching her. Sure, he couldn't call her Mrs. Goodkin anymore, but maybe one day, he could, for real this time.


End file.
